La chica del verano
by BellaBlackEvans
Summary: Harry tiene un boqueo de escritor y Daphne le cuenta una pequeña historia de su vida Harry&Daphne, OC, sin magia


**Realmente no se de donde salio, las palabras simplemente surgieron en mi mente y me deje llevar**

 **Harry & Daphne **

**Espero les guste**

 **Besos:)**

Una joven pareja llegaba a su lujoso departamento en el centro de Barcelona junto con su hijo, venían de cenar con la madre del chico, ellos eran Jimmy Evans y Daphne Greengrass

Jimmy Evans nació como Harry Potter pero esto él no lo sabía, creció con su madre y con su hermano menor Christian Evans, su padre James había muerto cuando era un bebe, luego de eso Lilly para proteger a sus hijos cambio su apellido poniéndoles su apellido de soltera, la razón y esto era un secreto que planeaba llevarse a la tumba, muchos años atrás Lilly era una bruja, una noche salió dejando a su hijo y a su esposo en casa, ella tenía seis meses de embarazo, pero entonces un mago horrible el peor de la historia ataco su casa y James murió, de alguna forma Voldemort no pudo con él bebe y murió, pero Harry también pago un precio y no solo la perdida de su padre, el ataque había destruido su núcleo mágico eliminando la magia de su cuerpo, Lilly aunque se esforzó no pudo evitar caer en una depresión que de alguna forma también elimino su magia y esta no se transmitió a Christian quien nacería tres meses después en Enero, aquello significaba la extinción de la línea mágica de los Potter, ya que la descendencia de sus hijos no heredarían la magia y llevarían el apellido Evans, después del ataque cambio todo su dinero y el de los Potter y nunca volvió al mundo mágico y sus hijos solo lo conocían a través de libros y películas

Daphne también venia de una familia de magos pero ella había nacido squib, es decir que había nacido sin magia, para protegerla sus padres la exiliaron del mundo mágico enviándola a vivir al mundo muggle donde la chica había estudiado y tenía su propia vida, siempre con el apoyo de sus padres y hermana, también con mucho dinero en las cuentas del banco, la chica se crio en Francia y nunca sintió la necesidad de estar o hablar del mundo mágico puesto que nunca había sido parte de el

Harry era un joven alto y atractivo, con casi un metro ochenta, era muy parecido a su padre, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos verdes brillante de su madre, Daphne era una joven atractiva un poco más baja que su novio con un metro sesenta y ocho, tenía un largo cabello rubio dorado y los ojos azul oscuro

Harry era productor de cine y televisión, escritor y ocasionalmente actor. Daphne era diseñadora de modas con su propia empresa, modelo y escritora, se conocieron en la universidad de Madrid donde estudiaron arte, su hobby favorito era la fotografía y viajar, comenzaron una bonita relación durante su último año de la universidad y estaban juntos desde entonces, Vivian en un enorme pent-house cerca de la playa en Barcelona donde trabajaban ambos a sus 32 años eran muy exitosos

Fue recién 2010 cuando tuvieron a su primer hijo James Alexander Evans Greengrass, quien ya tenía dos años, un hermoso bebito que era una versión masculina de su madre con sus grandes ojos azul oscuro, pero tenía el mismo cabello negro de su padre solían llamarlo por su segundo nombre

Esta noche habían ido a celebrar el cumpleaños de la madre de Jimmy quien cumplía 53 años y lo habían celebrado en un restaurante, en la cena habían estado el hermano de Harry, su hermano Christian y el novio de este Oliver, el marido de Lilly y los tres hijos que había tenido con este, los padres de Daphne, su hermana y el pequeño Alexander el cual era la adoración de sus dos abuelas

Luego de acostar a su hijo en su habitación, Jimmy ya bañado y en pijama estaba sentado en la cama con su portátil, desde hacía varias semanas tenía un serio bloqueo de escritor que no lo dejaba tranquilo

Estás bien? – dijo Daphne saliendo de baño mientras cepillaba su cabello recogiéndolo en una cola de caballo

No, sigo completamente bloqueado – dijo Jimmy

Pero cuál es tu idea? – dijo Daphne sentándose a su lado en la cómoda cama

No lo sé, quiero algo diferente, algo nuevo – dijo Jimmy – tengo la idea pero no puedo escribirla

Okey, bueno dime que quieres hacer? – dijo Daphne

Es sobre un niño, que es mago y tiene el deber de salvar al mundo, pero al mismo tiempo quiere encontrarse a sí mismo– dijo Jimmy

Interesante – dijo Daphne

La rubia se quedó en silencio y fue por un vaso de agua, entonces recordó algo, mientras Jimmy seguía tratando de escribir algo, después de un rato se dio por vencido, dejo la computadora y fue a ver a su pequeño hijo antes de volver a su habitación para acostarse, ahí ya estaba Daphne medio cubierta por las mantas

Qué pasa? – dijo Jimmy

Alguna vez te conté sobre el verano que fingí ser otra persona – dijo Daphne

No cuando o porque? – dijo Jimmy

Recuerdas cuando yo jugaba tenis profesionalmente – dijo Daphne – pero enferme del corazón y tuve que dejarlo

Si, recuerdo que te tomaste todo un año sabático – dijo Jimmy recordando que Daphne se graduó un año más tarde que él, fue ese mismo año que ambos empezaron a salir

Si bueno, con todo eso no sabía que debía hacer, ¿quién era?, ¿a dónde debía ir?, si debía quedarme o ¿qué haría ahora? – dijo Daphne – así que un día metí un montón de cosas en una maleta y subí al primer tren que me llevara lejos, así comencé a viajar por todos lados, no tenía un rumbo fijo, solo quería evitar pensar… en lo que me pasaba, no estaba lista para volver, después de unos meses llegue a este pequeño pueblo en Albania y no sé porque pero me quede

Así como así? – dijo Jimmy

Que te puedo decir?, pase la noche en una posada, a la mañana siguiente fui a desayunar y cuando me preguntaron de donde venía, mi nombre, que hacia ahí?, dije que me llamaba Leni y que venía de Australia, que mis padres estaban divorciados, no tenia hermanos y así me hice una vida, aunque no era la mía

Y que paso? – dijo Jimmy

Conocí a un chico llamado Adam y me gustaba… un poco, tuvimos una relación que duro casi todo el verano, el acabo enamorándose de mí y hasta me dijo que viviéramos juntos, el problema es que la persona de quien se había enamorado no existía, el conocía y amaba a Leni, no a Daphne – dijo la rubia

Pero no todo pudo ser fingido nadie es tan buen actor – dijo Jimmy

No hubieron algunas cosas reales, pero como te digo el solo conocía a Leni y yo no iba a decirle la verdad, al mismo tiempo yo tenía un serio conflicto interno, yo sabía que aquello no podía durar para siempre – dijo Daphne – al final tenía que volver al mundo real, retornar el control de mi vida

Si eso es verdad, como saliste de ahí? – dijo Jimmy

Me hice muchos amigos en ese lugar y como te digo Adam me gustaba un poco. Pero solo era una atracción de verano, después de dos meses el me invito a vivir con él, pensé en largarme en ese momento porque la relación estaba yendo muy lejos – dijo Daphne

Él quería más – dijo Jimmy, no era una pregunta

Si, el problema era que yo no podía darle lo que quería, vivir juntos, conocer a mi familia, casarnos, tener hijos, yo simplemente no podía – dijo Daphne – una relación basada en una mentira no es amor, yo solo sentía una atracción y de hecho comenzaba a cansarme de tener que mentir e inventar más mentiras, ya no quería hacerlo mas

Como saliste de ahí? – dijo Jimmy

Salimos del pueblo y fuimos a la ciudad que quedaba… como a una hora, llegamos a un restaurante y ahí estaban sus padres – dijo Daphne – en ese momento me di cuenta que ya había ido demasiado lejos y pronto perdería el control, conocer a sus padres fue el punto de inflexión, porque después de eso se supone que ya tienes una relación seria y estás listo para el siguiente paso

Entonces te fuiste – dijo Jimmy

Si, volvimos al pueblo, yo le dije que me dejara en el hotel para empacar mis cosas y mudarme con él, en ese momento lo llamaron por teléfono y tuvo que irse, solo dijo que me iría a ayudar al otro día – dijo Daphne mirándolo – fue la última vez que lo vi

Que hacia él? – dijo Jimmy

Era enfermero – dijo Daphne

Ya veo, que hiciste después de que se fuera? – dijo Jimmy

Me di una ducha con agua fría que duro casi una hora, eso me ayudo y despejo mi mente, me vestí, empaque todas mis cosas y me fui antes de que el sol saliera, sin mirar atrás, sin despedidas, sin explicaciones, ya era hora de volver a casa – dijo Daphne

El verano termino – dijo Jimmy

El otoño llego – dijo Daphne

Daphne regreso – dijo Jimmy

Y Leni se marchó – dijo Daphne

Volviste a ver o saber algo de alguien de ese pueblo? – dijo Jimmy

No, y si un día supieron la verdad no lo sé y honestamente no me importa – dijo Daphne – yo sabía desde un principio que eso tenía que pasar, en algún momento

Que aprendiste? – dijo Jimmy

Deje una parte de mi ese lugar, pero también aprendí que era más fuerte de lo que pensaba, no necesitaba ser necesariamente una atleta, ya lo había sido tuve una buena corta pero buena carrera y eso no me lo quita nadie, ahora tenía que avanzar y seguir otro camino – dijo Daphne

Fotógrafa, modelo, diseñadora y escritora – dijo Jimmy

Esas cosas siempre estuvieron en mi mente, siempre fue un plan b – dijo Daphne – lo que no sabía es que acabaría siendo toda mi vida

Lo volverías a hacer? – dijo Jimmy

Daphne se quedó en silencio, luego de aquella aventura había retomado su vida, volvió a la ciudad, termino la universidad y siguió adelante con su vida, una vida exitosa, una prospera carrera, su propia empresa, un novio al que amaba y un hijo que ahora era el centro de su universo

No, entonces había perdido el rumbo, pero ahora me siento muy cómoda y satisfecha con mi vida, estoy exactamente donde tengo y quiero estar – dijo Daphne

Bien, porque no vas a deshacerte de mí – dijo Jimmy

Ambos se rieron y se besaron, luego se abrazaron y pronto se quedaron dormidos

 **Un mes después**

La pareja había ido al parque con su hijo que jugaba feliz, corría de un juego a otro seguido de sus padres, en un momento Daphne se hizo a un lado para contestar su teléfono, era su día libre pero aun así seguía siendo la jefa y era su deber

De acuerdo, gracias Mike, me hare cargo mañana – dijo Daphne y colgó justo cuando Alexander iba hacia ella frotándose los ojitos al parecer ya comenzaba a cansarse y era hora de irse a casa

No se había dado cuenta de la presencia de un hombre que la veía desde hacía un rato como si la conociera, entonces decidió acercarse

Leni? Leni Torres? – dijo el hombre

Disculpe? – dijo Daphne tomando en brazos a su hijo

Soy yo Adam Baker no me recuerdas? – dijo el hombre

Entonces Daphne lo recordó, en su mente la imagen del chico se había borroneado con el tiempo, pero que dijera el nombre aclaro su mente

Lo lamento no conozco a ninguna Leni – dijo Daphne

Daph estas bien? – dijo Jimmy llegando con ellos y miro al hombre – y tú eres?

Nada Jimmy – dijo Daphne – lo lamento tienes a la persona equivocada

Cielo ella no es tu amiga perdida, vamos – dijo la mujer que lo acompañaba con algo de celos en la voz – disculpe

Si yo… lo lamento, disculpe las molestias – dijo Adam

No se preocupe – dijo Daphne

La pareja se alejó hacia los juegos donde un grupo de al menos diez niños los rodeo

Wow, que son una fábrica? – dijo Jimmy al ver esa numerosa familia

Eso es irresponsable Jimmy, venga vámonos que está comenzando a hacer frio – dijo Daphne

Escuche Leni Torres, no se te ocurrió algo mejor? – dijo Jimmy mientras caminaba hacia la salida del parque

Yo estaría agradecida si fuera tú, ya tienes el libro casi listo por mi historia – dijo Daphne acomodando a su hijo que comenzaba a quedarse dormido

Jimmy había desechado su idea original del niño mago y escribió un libro basado a la historia de Daphne, al que título _"La chica del verano"_

Entonces ese tipo es ese Adam? – dijo Jimmy

Casi había olvidado su apariencia – dijo Daphne

No me quejo – dijo Jimmy haciendo que rodara los ojos – pero creo que ya tengo el final de mi libro

Debería cobrarte – dijo Daphne

Jimmy la acerco por la cintura teniendo cuidado con su hijo que se había quedado dormido apoyado en el hombro de su madre y la beso con mucho amor

Satisfecha? – dijo Jimmy cuando el beso termino

Un poco, aunque igual ya me siento pagada – dijo Daphne, Jimmy levanto las cejas y la chica se acercó a su oído para lo cual él tuvo que inclinarse un poco – estoy embarazada

Jimmy abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido mientras ella se alejaba algunos metros hacia su auto

Que tú qué? – dijo Jimmy mirándola sin creerle

La chica volteo haciendo que su cabello ondeara al viento y le dio una radiante sonrisa

Si es niña quiero que se llame Leni – dijo Daphne

Jimmy se acercó corriendo, la abrazo y la beso sin importarle despertar a su hijo

En el parque Adam se quedó mirando en dirección a aquella mujer que le recordó a aquella chica que había conocido y con la que tuvo una relación aquel verano hacia unos diez años, siempre quiso encontrarla y preguntarle ¿qué había pasado, porque se había ido?, pero parecía que nunca tendría las respuestas, la chica simplemente había desaparecido tal y como había aparecido, era como si nunca hubiera existido

Seis meses más tarde el libro de Jimmy era todo un éxito a escala mundial y todos preguntaban si habría una secuela o para cuando harían la película, por otro lado Daphne tuvo gemelas, dos hermosas niñas muy parecidas a Daphne pero con el cabello negro y los ojos verdes de su padre, las llamaron Lilly Taylor por sus madres y Leni Michelle por deseo de Daphne

Años más tarde la pequeña Leni y un joven en Albania conocerían la historia de aquella misteriosa chica del verano

Pero esa ya era otra historia

 **Espero sus comentarios**

 **Besos:)**


End file.
